1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to vehicles which expand to provide a new enclosed usable volume from an original enclosed usable volume, and more particularly to such vehicles wherein the new enclosed usable volume has an increased headroom and a total enclosed volume greater than twice that of the original enclosed volume.
2. Description of Prior Art
Expandable structures such as trailers, cars and other vehicles are well known in the art as exemplified by U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,168,062; 2,569,641; 2,501,027; 1,477,111; 2,636,773; 3,558,181; 3,352,596; 2,749,174; 2,990,214; 3,596,416; 3,908,304 and 2,938,748. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,501,027 discloses a station wagon or sedan having a telescoping body in which an inner body is slidably arranged inside the outer body of the vehicle and may be slidably expanded to almost double the enclosed volume. Such a slidable telescoping arrangement is also disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,636,773 for a trailer. The use of telescoping compartments in a vehicle to provide a usuable space from an unusable one is also well known as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,168,062 and 2,569,641. Thus, U.S. Pat. No. 2,569,641 discloses a frame which is pivotally connected to the sidewall of a trailer to be swung down from an unusable collapsed position to an open position in which a telescoped canopy for enclosing a bed within the trailer is provided. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 2,168,062 discloses an expandable trailer in which the end walls may be swung outwardly from a collapsed unused position to an open position in which added space is provided at both ends of the trailer. U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,749,174; 1,477,111; 3,596,416; 2,990,214; 3,558,181 and 3,352,596 are all directed to what are commonly termed "knock-down" or collapsible structures such as tents or trailers. Such collapsible or "knock-down" structures are also generally disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,908,304 and 2,938,748. Such "knock-down" structures are not satisfactory where it is desired to have usable space with headroom in a vehicle in the collapsed or "knock-down" position. This is also true for the telescoping arrangements disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,569,641 and 2,168,062. With respect to the aforementioned structures disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,501,027 and 2,636,773, these structures are not satisfactory as they are mechanically cumbersome and do not readily increase the headroom of the expanded volume as well as provide an expanded volume which is greater than twice that of the original unexpanded volume.
These disadvantages of the prior art are overcome by the present invention.